Shut Up Flower Boy Band
by Paulina Mendez
Summary: Byung-Hee didn't die and Soo-Ah started to like him. They start to date but.. what about Kwon Ji Hyuk? Paulina is a new girl, latina but moved to USA as a child, her grandpa just opened a music company for his chain, she gets transferred to Jung Sang High School, she sings, dances and is a song-writer. When she gets to school and presents, Kwon Ji Hyuk starts to like her but a chil
1. Chapter 1

Byung-Hee didn't die and Soo-Ah started to like him. They start to date but..  
what about Kwon Ji Hyuk? Paulina is a new girl, latina but moved to USA as a child, her grandpa just opened a music company for his chain, she gets transferred to Jung Sang High School, she sings, dances and is a song-writer. When she gets to school and presents, Kwon Ji Hyuk starts to like her but a childhood friend of hers starts to get his old feeling back.. What will happen? Who will she choose? What will Known Ji Hyuk do? Find out in shut up flower boy band


	2. Chapter 2

New School and Old Friends?

A new school...

The third one in five years, but it was nothing new to me to be looking up at a new school, I was always known as the new girl. I lost my parents when I was 5 in a car accident, my grandpa got my brother's and mine's custody. He is the owner of HK Music Entertainment and just opened a new one in the town and seeing as he is the CEO he has to supervise it for a maximum of 3 years to see if it works so here I am in front of my new high school.

Everyone is staring at me for I am not Asian, nor do I look like a model so... go figure.

I start walking up the stairs and get to the office. There I see the principal arguing with some students. 6 students to be exact while they just stand there with bored looks in their faces but...now one of them is looking at me. He's got black straight hair and is... tall. He whispers with a smile to one of his friends who is... kind of cute and has an adorable face and he looks at me and now all of them are looking at me except for one with curly bronze hair who is very tall so of course the principal notices me.

"Excuse me young lady, who might you be?" The principal who is a short, strict man witht almost no hair asks me.

"I'm Paulina, the new student from USA?" I tell-ask him while taking one of my earphones off staring at him and trying to ignore the guys.

"Ah, yes, Miss Duchannes, is it?" He asks while taking a look at a piece of paper that a teacher gave him.

"Yes, that's me" I tell him while looking weirdly at the guys that are unfortunately staring at me.

"Guys, all of you go back to your classes, I will deal with you later" The principal tells the guys making them stare away from me.

"But teacher, don't you need someone to show her around the school and help her find her classes?" The one with black hair that stared at me first asks the principal with a hopeful look in his face.

Please say no, please say no! I beg the principal in my mind.

"Thank you, Ha-Jin but I rather it be someone who won't cause her trouble now go to class" The principal tells black hair.

"Principal, sorry to interrupt but..." Another guy who just got here trails off after he sees the situation and is now glaring at black hair and his friends.

"Ahh, good thing you came just in time, this is Paulina, she's new and I need someone to show her around so will you?" The principal tells the guy while pushing me away from the other guys and in front of the guy making me stumble and fall on him which makes him look down at me while I have my hands on his chest.

I stand away while looking at the principal and at black hair and his friends who are glaring at the guy.

"Of course, Principal" The guy says while looking down at me while I stare down.

"Good, now, all of you get to classes!"He yells at the guys who are staring at me while glaring at the guy.

"Yes, Principal" They all say at the same time while starting to walk out while black hair stares at me with a smile.

Now the guy who is going to show me around who looks kind of familiar is taking my hand pulling me after them to show me around… I suppose.

"Nice to meet you, new girl" He says while we stop in the hall with unfortunately the guys from the office just a few steps away from us.

"My name is Paulina, not new girl, asshole" I tell him while glaring at him because, how dare him not even ask my name!

"Sorry, new- I mean Paulina, my name is Seung-Hoon" He starts to say and then corrects himself because of my glare.

Seung-Hoon, that name reminds of someone, he does look kind of familiar but..No, it can't be him…or can it?

My eyes get wide open while I look up at him open-mouthed.

"What?" He asks looking at me weirdly. Guess I should ask.

"I'm sorry to ask this but…have you lived in USA before?" I ask him while hoping he is who I think he is.

"Yes,why?" Is his answer which means there's a possibility so I'll ask.

"By chance, did you happen to attend Eitoku Gauken in New York?" I ask hopefuly.

"Yes, why?" He asks while looking at me wierdly.

"I can't believe you don't remember me, cotton-candy head!" I yell while hitting him in the arm and the head with my composition notebook.

"¿Cotton-candy head?, there's only one person who knows that nickname. Bibbly, is that you?" He asks while staring wide eyed at me and protecting his head.

"Bibbly, haven't heard that nickname in a long time, can't believe you didn't recognize me" I say while shaking my head at him.

"I can't believe it's you, Bibbly, it's been what, 9 or 10 years?" He asks while hugging me and lifting me off the ground and laughing joyjously.

"It's been 9 years, cotton-candy head" I say while laughing and the bell rings, now everyone's coming out of the classrooms and staring at us.

He puts me down and stares at me with a smile on his face and all of a sudden his face hardens and now there's an arm around me.

Who is it?

Find out in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**He puts me down and stares at me with a smile on his face and all of a sudden his face hardens and now there's an arm around me.**

 **-**  
"Hello there" The owner of the arm says to me and pushing the arm off of my shoulder I turn around and see black hair with his friends looking down at me  
"Uhh,hi?" I say looking back at Seung-Hoon confused  
"My name is Im Ha Jin, at your service, beautiful lady" He says while taking my hand and leaving a kiss on it  
"Wow, yeah, umm, I'm Paulina" I say while pulling my hand away from black hair  
"Never mind him, he acts like that with all girls, a playboy he is. Nice to meet you I'm Byung-Hee" A black haired guy with liner around his eyes says to me while pushing black hair behind him and motioning for all of them to present themselves

"I'm Jang Do-Il" A straight brown haired guy says while smiling at me  
"I'm Seo Kyung-Jong" A black haired adorable guy says excitedly with a contagious smile  
"I'm Lee Hyun-Soo" A guy with straight brown hair says while shooting me an icy stare  
"And that idiot over there is Kwon Ji-Hyuk, a bittersweet guy he is, never smiles or anything" Byung-Hee tells me while motioning at the bronze haired guy who didn't look ate me back in the office  
"Well, nice to meet you all, I'm Paulina" I say while smiling at them all waiting for the bronze haired guy to look at me  
"Paulina, c'mon we gotta go so I can show you around school" Seung-Hoon says while taking my hand from behind and pulling me away from all of the guys

"Listen Paulina those guys are trouble makers,okay? So stay away from them as much as you can" Seung-Hoon says while pushing me gently in a locker  
"Don't worry, Seung- Hoon, I know how to take care of myself" I tell him while pushing off the lockers

"I know that, it's just that I don't want to lose someone else that is important to me to them" Seung-Hoon says before turning around and leaving me to wonder what did he mean?


	4. Chapter 4

After Seung-Hoon abandoned me in the lockers I had to fend for myself and search my classroom, worst part? I found it an hour later and opening the door I see Seung-Hoon and the 6 guys that were in the office  
"Excuse me, may I help you" The teacher said to me  
"I'm Paulina, the new student?..." I told him while looking at everyone  
"Ah, yes, Im teacher Shil-Ba, would you please present yourself?" the teacher asked me and ugh the last thing I wanted to do is have everyone staring at me while I talk about me but...  
"I'm Paulina, 15 years old I'm from USA" I told everyone while looking at the front  
"Any questions you'd like to ask her?" Shil-Ba asked the rest of my classmates and please say no,please say no  
"Yes, Soo-Ah?" The teacher asked a girl who had her hand raised  
"Why did you move here?" The girl named Soo-Ah asked me while staring expectantly at me  
"My grandpa,my brother and me moved here because he opened a music company for his chain here" I said  
What company record chain does he own?" Another girl asked rudely according to me  
"Deo-Mi, next time raise your hand" Shil-Ba told the girl  
"He owns HK Music Entertainment" I say while looking boredly at the ceiling and then looking down everyone is staring open-mouthed at me

"What?" I ask everyone while glaring at everyone and still waiting for the bronze haired guy to fucking look at me!

"If he's your grandpa, then you must know the famous anonymous songwriter Skya, right?" The girl Soo-Ah asks

Oh, fuck, if I say yes they'll ask who it is and if I say no, maybe they will ask me to find out who she is, worst part is, Skya is me...


	5. Chapter 5

p data-p-id="f856d796184a8106383c46ef0048c367"So do I say yes or no?/p  
p data-p-id="fc2d84c58677df22d73121018c153a38""I know Skya but she wants her identity to be kept in the dark" I say while still waiting for Kwon Ji Hyuk to look at me and god damn it why isn't he interested in the Skya topic?/p  
p data-p-id="e45f9264566b1763e1929647611baab0""So she doesn't wants her fans to know who she is?" The rude girl, Deo-Mi asks again and she's starting to get on my nerves/p  
p data-p-id="1668e29afb846dfdb6ed84cae2fd8503""No, she doesn't so don't even think about asking me because I'm not telling any of you" I tell everyone while getting frustated because he's not looking at me/p  
p data-p-id="c22f7e4a1d9bed9af098042302b9f7be""Well, thank you Paulina, you may take a seat now" The teacher Shil-Ba tells me while pointing at a seat between Seung-Hoon and Ji Hyuk./p  
p data-p-id="60e55644f96791ab2705d89f6b8ee5cf"I start walking and see the girl Deo-Mi put a foot out so I can trip on it and no, you don't girl, you're not embarrasing me, instead I step over her foot and wink at her/p  
p data-p-id="6658ce74731b980c0cf1d02dddbd189d"Taking my seat I see Seung-Hoon smile at me and I smile back, putting my earphones on I put my music in shuffle and "OPERA" by BEAST starts playing and from the corner of my eye, I see Ji Hyuk turn his head and look at the Iphone to see the song./p  
p data-p-id="f6b2fb96b1b90557230449650db53db9"'So he likes BEAST,huh?' I think while smiling to myself but you know, unfortunately I can't see his face from the corner of my eye /p  
p data-p-id="f9d9962acfad0bcdc5600f7d2fe2684a"emTime Skip to lunch/em/p  
p data-p-id="c6fe13fbe776bbd421b9df28881eb260"For lunch I decided to bring princípe cookies, a hershey's shake and my favorite candy: tix-tix lollypops, laying down on the wood stairs with my sunglasses on I put Red Lights by TiËsto, enjoying the lyrics of the song when.../p  
p data-p-id="ec476628fea5ffd05b4618fdc8409970""Hi" One of the 6 guys takes out my earbud and smiles down at me, it was the black haired contagious smile one/p  
p data-p-id="15f31577ef85963d9da5a6f7a635ded5"Taking the other earbud off, I smile at him and sit upright/p  
p data-p-id="696ae93c6f214d660a86f52f4dc892e6""Hey, want some?" I smile at him while offering a cookie/p  
p data-p-id="391f8a031e34867dc4a20e963ac015a9""No, thanks, so...are you liking the school?" He asks while taking my phone and looking at the songs in it/p  
p data-p-id="f622a58c0efe5cee4bb5243613da8e09""It's not as bad as I thought it'd be" I tell him while letting him look at my phone/p  
p data-p-id="2353bc7549aae3e1c4edf0a2d095675a""OHHHH, how did you even get this song, it's not even previewed yet" He asks while showing me "Let me love you" by Justin Bieber/p  
p data-p-id="82a3e95395d2042e522d5b553cd958f0""Oh! That was a birthday gift from Justin, pretty nice he is, wrote that song for me" I say while thinking back to my birthday and meeting Justin, him telling me he wrote the song for me/p  
p data-p-id="b5c0e6d8ca56c779a15257bd5f51a25c""WOW!, you know Justin Bieber!, that's so awesome!" He says while giving me back my phone/p  
p data-p-id="8bf82d0093dc6fec489b945fc2682c15"Suddenly a hand fell on my shoulder pulling me up away from Kyung-Jong then the rest of the 6 guys appeared on his sides along with Soo-Ah holding hands with Byung-Hee. Looking up at the owner of the hand Seung-Hoon's face is looking down at me then his arm is draped over my shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="dcd5cf46dbf6166752a22124d48253fb""Come on, Paulina, let's go before you turn into trash too" Seung-Hoon rudely says to the guys./p  
p data-p-id="b46de426c12619bd22b39d84519b2f92"Looking at Soo-Ah in the face she looks hurt then looks down, Byung-Hee being the good boyfriend he is looks down concerned at her putting her behind him then he's glaring at Seung-Hoon and...me? /p  
p data-p-id="6b9c3ff04c100da76b61f5896b475d8f"I haven't done anything so why the hell is he glaring at me? then Seung-Hoon starts to pull me away, looking back they're all glaring at me, then I tug my hand back making Seung-Hoon and the guys look shocked at me./p  
p data-p-id="d743ac96dc3081e177ccbbed985dc29f"emCan't believe I'm going to ask this/em/p  
p data-p-id="cc0863d66f2cc66e286595e898fa3e39""Soo-Ah, you okay?" I ask her while she looks up shocked/p  
p data-p-id="dca2c04f565bc8cef7ee24989e0fac7f""Ye-yeah, I'm okay..? " She...asks me?/p  
p data-p-id="e3517cf269d27215ced041c3cac7a121""You're... asking me or telling me?" I say raising an eyebrow up at her/p  
p data-p-id="69f3505f9aa6a343bdeeaf29ebf9d572""I'm telling you..?" She doesn't look sure so I'm going with my gut/p  
p data-p-id="388d6231e9d8229c6fb399facd853b94""You sure?, because you look hurt by what Seung-Hoon said" I tell her while glaring at Seung-Hoon/p  
p data-p-id="9230be053d104177ff241a74e4b33012""I'm sure he didn't mean it" She says while looking away from me/p  
p data-p-id="701e1df61622b93bd5aa6b5f33ffae15""Even if that's the case, what he said wasn't nice so..." I say while glaring at Seung-Hoon/p  
p data-p-id="78749c24177ee7c8944176e9c398ecf4""What?" He asks flinching at my glare/p  
p data-p-id="a2a1e284c159f5e1e943fff742d88204""What?, seriously, you just offended them and you're asking me what?, apologize, what you said should not be said to anyone, much less a girl, okay, so apologize...now" I tell him while glaring at him and defending them all./p  
p data-p-id="651d4d71ac05438850884c1c7307e305""No" He dare say/p  
p data-p-id="0416b3da36bd89e2bfaac2493aa03184""What... did you just say?" I ask while growling out my teeth/p  
p data-p-id="a464dc866a2490cd683f5485a0e89dbb""I-I-I said no" He flinches away from my tone/p  
p data-p-id="4b6e4bbe260fd342a6eab487e02e1509""Fine, then I'll apologize for something I didn't say" I say while turning around to face the guys and Soo-Ah./p  
p data-p-id="5715776922b71446541e8cd02b4e2e8c""I apologize for what HE said to offend you" I say while looking at Soo-Ah with a small smile/p  
p data-p-id="e80be6cd9534a8ad8b01b1d6c564a873""Errr... thanks, I guess?" Soo-Ah says while smiling at me/p  
p data-p-id="060e73f57804fef04856e58af2080e82"emGreat, now to deal with the idiot./em/p  
p data-p-id="5047b11da33fbc06992aa7785f094420""And you, move it, now" I glare at Seung-Hoon while pulling him away by his ear/p  
p data-p-id="502aacc9a739ce83d657466210785361"Taking Seung-Hoon away I don't notice a bronze hair covered head look up smiling at my retreating back and thnking emWho is this girl/em/p  
p data-p-id="fdef2f9e5082d13f5562a03c4284dc30"_/p  
p data-p-id="52f0e085ba8e0f6450bd35df1b0426a6""Soooo ...what the hell is wrong with you?" I ask him while pushing him into the lockers/p  
p data-p-id="e4129572cfa4a0ddfffd58ba67075fdc""I don't want you hanging out with them, they're bad influences" He says while putting his hands up as the "I give up" universal sign/p  
p data-p-id="2675c2632180c135c7a9d037753de7e3""I think I can take care of myself and judge them myself" I tell him while crossing my arms across my chest/p  
p data-p-id="2c7d20db1009b80a005d0509c032ea68""I just don't want to lose you like I did Soo-Ah" He says looking at me with sad and hurt eyes/p  
p data-p-id="d783b37e93771de6ed9ed9645175ce14"emWhat does that mean? Who are those guys? /em/p  
p data-p-id="5d90479106d4498f41fcd6955198645c"_/p  
p data-p-id="992bebf25966c458331dc9b2adcdd795"Looking for Soo-Ah I find her talking to Deo-Mi, then I'm pulling her away and shove her into a classroom locking it./p  
p data-p-id="414d31c72667ad3de8998157144a9dbc"Turning around Soo-Ah looks scared and then she's running behind a desk, taking a step towards her she takes one back and so on until her back is against the wall/p  
p data-p-id="608e0c542eadb4f0c75558393783c816""So...care to tell me who the hell your boyfriend and his friends are and why they hate Seung-Hoon and him them?" I ask her while leaning in a desk raising an eyebrow at her/p  
p data-p-id="4d8d13b1731c82e62395dd1c09e14ee6""They're in a band named Eye Candy, they transferred from Dong-Nae school when it broke a year ago, there's my boyfriend fierce Joo Byung-Hee, his right hand Kwon Jy-Hyuk, ice cold Lee Hyun-Soo, playboy Kim Ha-Jin, adorable busan member Seo Kyung-Jong and prince like mysterious Jang Do-Il, they don't like Seung-Hoon because he made their lifes hell up on until he got over me choosing Byung-Hee because he liked me too but that broke our friendship and holds it against me."/p  
p data-p-id="4df8e49f3abbd0fd2cb6f4e01160b870"emEye Candy, huh? /em /p  
p data-p-id="08edc81b46df67ddf6c25d0432b9b554""And Seung-Hoon has a band that competes against Eye Candy, it's Strawberry Fields, with Jung Maro and Pyo Joo, and that's another reason."/p  
p data-p-id="0400b5cf2331f12dd7b533acd6ce960c"emStrawberry Fields and Seung-Hoon liked Soo-Ah?/em/p  
p data-p-id="35980dc935c94fc9b02e240c6c2e93e8"Suddenly the door opened showing Eye Candy and Strawberry Fields looking at us, turning to see Soo-Ah I thank her for telling me/p  
p data-p-id="a390555d070dceda96795c299b2421df""Thank you, really" I tell her smiling at her/p  
p data-p-id="56923b8a160e6ce3ba6f58524b80db55"Turning around I go through all the guys and turn around walking backwards I look at Soo-Ah again/p  
p data-p-id="01c2de3eeec79b3f50e4ed9a43e37bfa""See ya around" I tell her/p  
p data-p-id="f257a2fa0126559d3b1f097fadc9463b"_/p  
p data-p-id="990f2ea8fc76f353d15fc6f3e09e0bb7"Sorry for the long wait but as you can see it's a pretty long chapter, it's 1232 words so yeah...until next chapter/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

Getting to school the next day I look down at my phone and continue walking until finally I look up and see a circle of people around me, not understanding why I take a look around and see that Seung-Hoon is on my left and Ji-Hyuk on my right and they're staring each other down and that's when I realize I'm standing in the middle of a face off fight

 _God damn it, why do I always have to come inbetween 2 guys when they are hating on each other?_

I look up at both to find them walking towards me and they are on each side of me staring down at me, Seung-Hoon takes my hand and starts pulling me away

"Don't touch her" Ji-Hyuk said growling like at Seung-Hoon while taking my other hand

"No, YOU don't touch her" Seung-Hoon said while pulling me towards him

"Let go of her" Ji-Hyuk growls while pulling me with a lot of force making me stumble into his chest

"Stop it" Seung-Hoon says angrily

"Ji-Hyuk, stop it" Byung-Hee says while pulling me away from Ji-Hyuk

Ji-Hyuk says nothing but he takes my hand and pulls me away running and locking us inside a classroom pinning me to the door

"Wh-what a-are you doing?" I ask him while making myself smaller against the wall

He leans in and breathes in and out while closing his eyes making his hot breath hit my face

"Stay away from him and Im Ha-Jin, I don't want you near them" He says while putting his hands either side of my head

"Why? We don't even know each other, you don't know me and i don't know you" I ask him while waiting for him to open his eyes

"Because they're bad news" He says as if that explains everything

"That doesn't answer my question" I tell him frustrated

"Because I-I" He cuts himself off while taking my face in his hands and puts his lips on mine making my eyes widen comically

I take his shirt and pull against it but then...

 _This feels so right_

I close my eyes and let myself get lost in the kiss putting my arms around his neck

This kiss wasn't one of the passionate ones, a horny one, no, it was...

That kiss that makes the person feel everything you feel for them, that kiss that feels so right and is perfect for you

He showed me his feelings with that kiss and I realize I feel the same

 _Oh my god, I like him too_

Then the door opens


End file.
